Analysis of the single and multidose data has revealed that the mean half-life of the flupirtine in these epileptics is about 9.0 hrs and does not change following multi-dosing. Total drug clearance following single dose adequately predicted the response following multiple-dosing. Almost 10-12% of the drug was excreted unchanged in the urine thus suggesting that metabolism of the drug is extensive. Given previous information about the distribution volume in a two compartment system - fraction of the dose absorbed was predicted to be greater than 90%. Binding studies have shown that flupirtine binds to albumin and there is no concentration dependency. Overall data suggests that kinetics of flupirtine are linear over the dosage studied.